criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Payback
Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay) is the second case of the Inner City district, the twelfth case of Pacific Bay, and the sixty-eighth case of the game. Case Background Amy Young was late to work due to her brother asking her to run some errands for him. Chief Marquez asked Amy to come to her office the next time she had to be late to work but on the other hand, Chief Marquez wanted Amy and the player to investigate a murder inside a Jewish Delicatessen down Parks Avenue. Once in the Jewish Deli, an ex-convict named David Breitman was found dead due to wanton blood loss from a deep throat cut. He was burned with hot tea (according to Roxie Sparks), slashed in the throat with a pocket knife, and bled to death. In one of the shocking moments in crimal case, the killer was revealed to be the Chinese herbalist, Yuan Wong, from the previous case. Yuan and David were burglars three decades prior to this case and David came to retrieve a cut from a robbery Yuan owed him, but instead Yuan used the money she got from various robberies to fund Yuan's Garden, her herbal business, and felt that monies she and David seized from past robberies were better spent for her business's maintenance. David didn't like Yuan's change of life and asked her for monies she owed him from 25 years ago, but Yuan didn't like the idea of having to fund an ex-con turned beggar neither. To protect her family's honor, Yuan bumped into David at Myriam Miller's delicatessen one day and didn't hesitate to blind him with hot tea. Once David was stunned, Yuan slashed David at the throat, and then knocked David outcold with a menorah (Jewish candelabra), personally believing she had no other choice but to resort to murder. The Honorable Dante decided thus to hold Yuan liable for killing an ex-convict for loot she kept for 25 years, and opted to label Yuan as a burglar at heart. Despite her attempts to build an earnest life, Yuan was handed a 25-year jail sentence for grand homicide and for robberies outstanding. Amy didn't like how the Honorable Dante started the verdict but felt certain pasts were meant to stay resident in certain personas forever. There were a couple of moments following Yuan's arrest ranging from Synagogue vandalism by Inner Chaos to a railway fight in which Hannah Choi's girlfriend, Heather Valentine, got involved in. Amy kept wondering why Chief Marquez requested the team to refrain from telling Hannah anything about the return of the anarchist organization, reasons to this were revealed in the case after. Victim *'David Breitman' (his throat was cut and he bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Yuan Wong' Suspects C68MMiller.png|Myriam Miller C68EBreitman.png|Eva Breitman C68MMckenzie.png|Mark McKenzie C68JFishman.png|Jacob Fishman C68YWong.png|Yuan Wong Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears pink clothes. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer is type O+. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C68JewishDeliA.png|Delicatessen C68JewishDeliB.png|Deli Counter C68InnerCityRailwayA.png|Train Station C68InnerCityRailwayB.png|Railway C68SynagogueA.png|Synagogue Interior C68SynagogueB2.png|Benches Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Delicatessen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cash Register) *Interrogate Myriam Miller about the murder. (Play Delicatessen as a task first) *Investigate Train Station. (Prerequisite: Talk to Myriam Miller; Clues: Torn Card, Prescription Bottle) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Message) *Tell Eva Breitman about the death of her father. (Prerequisite: Message on Postcard deciphered) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Ask Mark McKenzie about the victim's prescription. (Prerequisite: Serial Number Analyzed) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Pink Threads) *Analyze Pink Threads. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pink clothes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks tea.) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Synagogue Interior. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Business Card, Clothes Donation) *Ask Jacob Fishman why the victim was sleeping in his synagogue. (Play Synagogue Interior as a task first) *Investigate Railway. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jacob Fishman first; Clues: Trash Bag, Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Article of David Breitman's arrest) *Ask Myriam about David Breitman's ties to her father. (Prerequisite: Article of David's arrest restored) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon confirmed: Pocket Knife; Attribute: Killer wears glasses.) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Chinese Characters) *Analyze Chinese Characters. (06:00:00) *Talk to Yuan Wong about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Chinese Characters analyzed) *Examine Clothes Donation. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked phone) *Ask Eva about her resentment toward her father. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Yuan about her exploits as The Dragon. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Benches. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Victim's Diary) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mark about the victim's arrest 25 years ago. (Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Little Girl Photograph) *Examine Little Girl Photograph. (Result: Eva Breitman) *Talk to Jacob about his ties to David and Eva Breitman. (Prerequisite: Little Girl on photo identified) *Investigate Deli Counter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Food, Bloodied Menorah) *Examine Bloodied Menorah. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer's blood type is O+) *Examine Pile of Food. (Result: Cloth) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer is female) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Eva what is worrying her. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Synagogue Interior. (Talk to Eva first; Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Graffiti Mask) *Examine Graffiti Mask. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Warn Eva about the anarchists. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Expensive Necklace) *Warn Jacob about the anarchists. (Talk to Eva first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Station. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clues: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Station Camera) *Analyze Station Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Myriam if she's seen Hannah's girlfriend. (Prerequisite: Station Camera analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Delicatessen. (Prerequisite: Talk to Myriam; Clues: Heather's Bag) *Examine Heather's Bag. (Result: Restraining Order against Heather) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia * This case has the shortest title having only seven letters. * This case, Spineless, Murder-Go-Round, and Killing Time are the only cases in Inner City in which the motive of the murder has nothing to do with the Russo-Chinese community feud. * This case, Murder-Go-Round, and Killing Time also happen to be the only cases of Inner City in which an inside of the victim isn't removed. * This case, Heartless, and Spineless are the only cases in the game with one word in their names. * This case and The Dockyard Killer have the same murder weapon (Pocket Knife). * In the "Synagogue Interior" crime scene, at the far left a portrait of Albert Einstein can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Inner City